For some applications, it is necessary to enable a modulation of the LED. A solution to this problem is shown in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,413 discloses in FIG. 8 a series arrangement of three LEDs, driven by a single current source 192. Switches 186, 188, 190 are arranged parallel to the respective LED, which enable an alternate current path, so that the respective LED can be short-circuited and thus can be switched off and on.
Although the shown approach ensures a constant current through each LED, a disadvantage of this circuit is that a high frequency modulation of the LEDs may cause problems with current spikes. Further, when a switch across the respective LED is closed, the intrinsic capacitance of the LED is short circuited. Upon opening of the switch, the intrinsic capacitance is charged again, before the LED is illuminated. Therefore, it may be difficult to achieve high modulation frequencies.